characters_galorefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiacapan
Tiacapan, also known as Tia, is BloodFang that commited multiple sins and was reborn into the Dark Realm remorseless. It is suspected that she had multiple disorders along the lines of narcissism, sadomasochism, and sociopathy. Physical Description Tiacapan has three different colours on her coat. Black, red and grey. The majority of her coat is black, with red and grey markings placed accordingly. A thick strip of grey covers the area between her nose and her forehead, ending in a spear. Two tiny strips reside on the edge of her muzzle bone; two on each side of her muzzle. Black bangs cover her skull and--usually--her left eye. Under her eyelids are three red dots; on both her left and right eye. The insides of her ears are red. In the space between the top of Tiacapan's eyelids, below her ears and an inch away from her cheek, rests an odd plume of red. Her underbelly is grey, moving up along the bottom of her tail and creeping up about a third of her thorax. On the elbows of Tiacapan's front legs, there is a patch of red. Her back paws are red; Tia's right paw only has red on her toes, and the left one covers the entire paw. Biography Early life Tiacapan was born on a spring morning in Silvum, coming minutes after her sister. She was a basic wolf with grey and white fur, very much unlike her sister, who had far sleeker markings and an overall more appealing look. Back then, Tiacapan hadn't minded at all. Their mother used to tell them about the terrors of the DarkOnes. Tia had been fascinated by the thought of demons arriving on their land and terrorizing them on a single night. Her parents and sister thought that her absorption in them was odd, but decided that it was a simple pup fantasy. After all, during the Night of No Stars, she had been just as scared as the rest. She loved her sister, but as the seasons carried by and Tiacapan began to search for love, that changed. Tia fell in love with a male who had a huge personality. He was kind, caring and had a wonderful charisma. Sadly, though, her sister fell in love with the same wolf as well. Her sister's beauty had peaked and her crush noticed. Her crush and sister bonded, became beloveds and had a pup. Tiacapan, in turn, had been jealous. She hated their happiness. Autumn rolled in and one day, Tia took her sister's first-born pup on a walk to the ocean. The pup's parents hadn't noticed Tiacapan's internal agony, so they had nothing to suspect. When they reached the ocean, Tiacapan offered to teach the young pup how to swim. The pup agreed, being full of enthusiasm. She had carried the pup on her back, paddling a few feet out into the ocean when she shook the pup off. The pup had splashed viciously before dying. When Tia had gotten back and told her sister and her beloved the news, they believed Tiacapan's faked story and fell under grief. Moons later, Tiacapan decided that her revenge hadn't quench her thirst. Tia's sister had conceived again, believing that she and her lover should try again. It had begun to get windy and rain was nearly constant. On one afternoon, Tiacapan guilt tripped her sister to help her find prey. Of course, her mate tried to stop her, but with Tiacapan's persuasion, she got her way. Tiacapan helped her sister along the way, trying to show that she had no ill will. She said sweet, coaxing words. Soon they reached a completely isolated area of the forest. Tiacapan left her sister's side and had her lean against a tree. The tree was cracked and leaning, almost completely uprooted by the cold rain and wind. Tia said she had seen a squirrel on the tree and began to shake it. Her sister noticed too late when the tree fell and crushed her. When Tia returned to the camp, her sister's mate had been the first to ask what happened. She lied to him, letting him gathered a few friends and set off. Once he returned, looking distressed and troubled, Tia confronted him, using sugar coated words. On a bright spring morning, Tiacapan had given birth to her pup. The pup's father, her sister's mate, had been absent. Despite her thoughts on success, when her eyes first laid sight of her own pup, she immediately reacted in disgust. It looked much too like her sister. So when she was alone and able to walk, she took her pup and dug a hole, dropping her pitiful creation and burying it underground. When she returned and was questioned by her sister's past mate, Tia decided she had enough. Tia brought him to where she buried their pup and mocked him. Her sister's mate--and now, supposedly her own--was angry. They ended up fighting. Tiacapan was victorious, but the wounds were enough to convince her that she didn't have much longer. Bloodied and dying, she headed to the river. She fell there, life slipping away into the water.